yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
Imagine
Imagine is the 20th episode of Yo Gabba Gabba! It is the last episode of Season 1. Synopsis In this episode, the gang learns about how fun it is imagine. Segments #2 * "Pretend" * Jingle: "Some Things Are Big, Some Things Are Small" by Jason Falkner; * "Balloons (Full Cast)", * Play with Games Foofa: Maze * "Try Again" by The Shins * "Tell The Truth" * Numbers: Surfing – Part 2 (Ten); * "Body Parts" * DJ Lance Dance: "The Boing * Storytime: "Charlie C"; * Colors with Brobee: Blue * Megamix Segements * First The Theme Song Plays * Evan,Max,Daniel,Caleb,Naomi,Maren,and Jordan appear * Jingle- Some Things Are Big, Some Things Are Small by Jason Falkner * Toy- Gabrielle and Taylor rides their Snail (Toy Music: Rondo Allegro) * Knock Knock Joke Of The Day-Bee * 8 bit game- Taylor plays Color Trouble * Brayden,Rudolph,and Rex appear * Game With Foofa- Maze * 8 bit game- Brayden,Caleb,Naomi,Maren,and Jordan play Inside the Spaceship * Super Music Friend Show- Try Again by The Shins * Toy- Brayden rides his Carrot (Toy Music: Library Waltz) * Damon and Isaac appear * Colors With Brobee- Blue * Toy- Oren rides his Plane (Toy Music: Human Evolution) * Numbers- Surfing with Alex Winter * 8 bit game- Sprinkles and Sila play Balloon Trouble * Eli,Sarah,Thomas,and Matthew appear * Play Pretend With Muno- Dog * 8 bit game- Madison and Matthew play Store Galore * Funny Faces- Pull Lips and Puffed Cheeks * Toy- Naomi rides her Tractor (Toy Music: Dino Dreams) * Sprinkles and Sila appear * Cool Tricks- Karter Reid plays the Flute on his nose * 8 bit game- Emily and Rudolph play Underwater Treasure * Bugs With Muno- Butterfly * Toy- Emily,Madison,Caleb,Naomi,Maren,and Jordan ride their Motorcycle (Toy Music: Squirrelly Jazz) * Madison,Abbie,and Daniel B. appear * 8 bit game- Daniel plays Reindeer Rush * Pets With Foofa- Dog (Pug) * Toy- Daniel,Caleb,and Jordan ride their Banana Boat (Toy Music: Seashore Swing) * Emily appears * Food With Plex and Toodee- Cookies * 8 bit game- Penelope and George play Flying Animals. * Storytime- Charlie C. (Narrated By: Emily Mavromartes) * Toy- Rudolph rides his Lizard (Toy Music: Emerald Waltz) * Penelope appears * Biz's Beat Of The Day- Dolphin Beat * Toy-Rudolph and Rex ride their Orange (Toy Music: Twirlywoos) * Learn With Plex- Draw a Cat * 8 bit game- Caleb,Jordan,and Jack play Airplanes Go! * Julia and Alex appear * Mini Shows (Clips)- Splashy Fun: Series 1: The Greetings Games * 8 bit game- Evan and Max play Help! * Mini Jingle: In Your Head From Your Head by Rising Day * Toy- Abbie rides her Party Horn (Toy Music: Numberjacks) * Max and Oren appear * Crafts With Foofa- Galaxy Slime * 8 bit game- Rudolph and Rex play Ball Pit Swing * Art With Gooble- Mona Lisa * Toy- Penelope rides her Horse (Toy Music: Bubble Rush) * Kevin appears * Birthday Bash with Foofa and Plex- May 23rd 2008 * Toy- Eli rides his Carrot (Toy Music: Blast From The Future) * 8 bit game- Sarah plays Playground Party * Coming Soon!!! Kids * Evan Strong (Brobee) * Max Strong (Brobee) * Brayden Strong (Brobee) * Alex and Jack "Rudolph and Rex" Hutcheon (Brobee) * Damon Strong and Isaac Acevedo (Brobee) * Eli, Sarah, Thomas, and Matthew Bonfire (Brobee, Foofa, Plex, Muno) * Sila Patterson and Sprinkles "Tiernan" Hopkins (Foofa and Brobee) * Madison Waters (Toodee) * Abbie and Daniel Bonfire (Foofa and Brobee) * Emily Yeung (Foofa) * Penelope Jacobs (Foofa) * Julia Bergeson and Alex Pullman (Toodee and Plex) * George Hall and Alexander "Alex" Strong (Plex and Brobee) * Caleb, Naomi, Maren, and Jordan Acevedo (Plex, Foofa, Toodee, and Brobee) * Maximus Larson and Oren Acevedo (Muno) * Kevin Carter (Brobee) * Taylor Garron (Toodee) * Hallee Burnell (Foofa) * Ryan Acevedo (Brobee) * Gabrielle Thompson (Foofa) Trivia * In The Credits Abbie is credited as Alyssa. * Hello is actually the last episode of Season 1 * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 20 Category:Part 1